


Safety

by trashe_day



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashe_day/pseuds/trashe_day
Summary: Just a small blurb to test the waters for writing! I hope to do larger and more detailed works in the future!





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small blurb to test the waters for writing! I hope to do larger and more detailed works in the future!

Sunlight slowly filtered in between the tattered metal blinds of the old motel room, Ashe seeming to stir just a bit as the soft light pulled her from sleep. She rubbed her eyes slowly, some of yesterday’s makeup transferring to her hand, yet she didn’t seem to mind nor care. The room was still and quiet, as if the rest of the world hadn’t quite woken up just yet, neither had the male beside her. She looked over at the other’s sleeping form, simply observing him from where he laid, careful not to wake him.

Compassion and care was something that was rare to her, yet when it came to Jesse, that seemed to be all she ever knew from him. He’d been one of the few consistent things in her life, no matter what happened or who she may have lost, at the end of the day he was still always there. To most, she hated admitting that she had any ounce of softness or compassion in her, but with him things were just.. vastly different. He made her happy, he made her feel safe, he made her feel loved, feelings that she had never truly known for most of her life. She had been sure that like many of the others, he’d wind up leaving her too, but he never did. Every impulsive decision, every fight, every crime, everything, he stayed by her side, not because he felt as if he had to, but because he wanted to.

Ashe gave a soft, yet content sigh, moving some of his hair gently out of his face, settling down a bit closer to him as she buried her face away in the crook of his neck. She pressed a few kisses against his skin, the male stirring just enough to wrap an arm around her, keeping her close to him. She mustered a gentle smile, allowing her eyes to close once again.   
  
This is where she wanted to be, for once in her life she felt as if she had found home in somewhere and someone, that was here with him, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
